


Fere Humana

by Fayaheda



Series: Being Human UK Collection [1]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Season/Series 05, F/M, Ghosts, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Necromancers, Romance, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's my brother, bitch-tits?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's My Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, forgot all about it, found it lying around on my work computer and just found it last night. It's not that great, and I don't know when I will continue it, but lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Note: 'Fere humana' is Latin for 'almost human'.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

[Barry Island, Wales, 2012...]

After 4 years, nothing and yet everything had changed for Annie. She was still a ghost - doomed forever to walk in the world of the living, but not able to effect any part of it at all and that would clearly never change. It seemed to be everything and everyone around her that continued to grow and change while she just stayed suspended in animation. Even in death she had experienced and endured so much more pain and loss than she had ever felt when she was alive.

However, it wasn't all bad. Not all the time anyway. She wasn't alone, she knew that and it's what always got her through and kept that bright smile on her face.

"So," She smiled that bright smile of hers, the small and incredibly precious soundly sleeping bundle held closely to her chest. She swayed slowly from side to side, lulling the baby to stay asleep as she glanced between her two new best friends; her new family. "What shall I cook us for supper tonight?" She asked in her soft spoken South London accent. As usual her tone as bright as her expression.

The elder vampire and the young werewolf stared blankly at the chipper ghost for a moment, then turning heads to face each other and share an odd and confused expression before glancing back to her.

"I don't eat." Hal stated bluntly in his well spoken English accent, knowing she already knew that. "And neither do you." He added, his face wrinkling in confusion.

Annie huffed, knowing that she'd get this reaction from the brooding blood sucker. "Right. I know. I was trying to make us feel like a normal family."

Hal scoffed in somewhat bitter amusement, but said nothing and quickly backed down when she glared at him.

Tom glanced between the two for a moment until finally breaking his silence. "Well I do." He interjected, in his intense northern accent, sounding a little offended that his "friends" had forgotten that unlike them, he was alive.

Hal smirked slightly to himself, unable to hold back. He had to admit, in the few weeks that he had known the pup', he'd already actually on the Hal and he knew that had probably something to do with the fact that he reminded him of Leo; his best friend 55 years, who was also a werewolf.

"And so does little 'en." Tom added, pointing to the baby.

Annie pulled back her glare and smiled brightly once more, glancing over at the sleeping infant in her arms. "Yes, she does." She cooed softly before glancing back up at the young werewolf. "And Tom, you can eat enough for the four of us." She teased, giving him a cheeky grin when she noticed Hal fighting the urge to smile.

"That's racist." Tom stated bluntly, pointing an accusing finger at the ghost, but clearly joking around.

Annie arched her brow in confusion and slight sarcasm.

Tom's gaze snapped to Hal when the vampire failed to conceal a tiny snort of amusement.

"I didn't say a thing." Hal barely managed to choke out through a wobbly smirk, his hands going up in surrender.

+

[Meanwhile in North London...]

Leah burst through the Funeral Parlor with just one kick, sending the huge oak wooden doors flying into the building and smashing to pieces as they crashed against the opposite wall.

She stormed into the reception area and was instantly greeted by a trio of vampires. Completely unfazed, she marched through them effortlessly, taking them out with a hard smack to the face and a wooden stake through the heart, leaving only dust behind her.

She made it to the boss' office without any other company and while she was glad of that, she was also a little wary. She slammed the door behind her, making her presence known, although she had a feeling that he already knew that she was coming for him.

"Your security is shit." She greeted bluntly, marching up to his desk as he sat there smugly in his huge leather seat.

"Leah." He chirped gleefully in his thick Northern Irish accent, smiling up at her.

"Where's my brother?" She demanded, angrily slamming her palms down on his desk.

He took a deep breath, leaning back in his seat and simply smiling at her before finally replying calmly. "I don't have him."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. She knew that he was telling the truth and she didn't really know how to feel now. The vampires not having kidnapped her brother was a good thing, but that meant she didn't know where else to look. She knew how she felt now; helpless.

"Then who does?" She glared at him, her tone still as demanding and angry.

"How would I know?" He asked, deliberately heightening.

Her eyes narrowed a little more. "Chose your words a little more care when talking to me." She smirked smugly back at him this time.

His smirked only widened, though deep down he was pissed off. "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that." He stated, clearly teasing her.

She glared at him once again. "And you got that smug shit grin on your face. The one you pull every time you know something you shouldn't." She gripped the wooden stake in her hand and lifted it up towards him threateningly. "Bo's the only family I have left. I wouldn't expect you're sorry corpse to understand, but understand this; a stab to the heart is the same in every God damn fucking language. Spoken or not." She growled through gritted teeth, feeling only the slightest satisfaction from the fear he was trying so desperately to hide from her.

"So I'll ask you, for the last time;" She stated in a low tone, referring to his wooden fate held in her seething and shaking palm. "Where's my brother, bitch-tits?"


	2. Things That Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't like things that smell."

Tom smirked in amusement, unable to contain it, but managing to keep it to himself. As soon as his hands were finally free, he took a dramatic step back before leaping onto the opposite end of the sofa. "See," He coaxed. "It ain't 'alf as bad as y'fought it' be, izzet?" He asked rather playfully. Although, he was still keeping a careful eye on the situation.

Hal glanced over at him, his face a little paler than usual and a slight expression of panic spread across his constantly troubled brow. He took a tiny gulp, trying to steady his nerves and to keep himself in full control. This was a time that he certainly could not afford to give into his natural desires. "I guess not." He said, still needing most of his attention to keep himself going. He turned his attention back to Eve, who was resting in his lap. His arms held up either side of her tiny body, but he was careful not to actual put his hands on her, still a little afraid of what might happen if he gave himself that chance.

Tom grinned as he watched the two for a moment, though inside he knew how the vampire was struggling right now. "Awh, look at 'er lookin' at ya. Can't take 'er eyes off ya."

All of a sudden, as if on cue to make the werewolf look bad -- Eve started wailing loudly, kicking and beating the air with fists of upset.

Hal jumped slightly in shock, his eyes widening in horror as he glanced up at Tom for instructions. "What have I done? Did I hurt her?" He began to panic a little, struggling to move with her still on his lap, but looking rather stiff about it. "Tom!"

Tom smirked. "S'alright, mate. You didn't do ought. Babies just like to play up sometimes, that's all." He assured.

Hal nodded to himself, still listening as he stared down at the crying baby with a completely puzzled expression. "So what do I?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm not sayin' she's a dog or ought, right, but just pretend she's a really cute puppy or some'fink. You must like puppies. Who don't like puppies?" Tom rambled on slightly, his face wrinkling at the question he posed.

"They're... Pleasant, but I don't like the smell... I don't like things that smell." Hal replied rather vacantly, his attention still drawn to this mysterious War Child, if indeed it was really her. He hoped it at least.

"O.C.D." Tom muttered under his breath.

Hal finally tore his gaze from Eve to glare up at the wolf. "Oh, again with this? It's NOT O.C.D! It's just good sense." He bitched rather dramatically. "I told you; if I was without heating, lighting, real shelter and radio 4 - then I would not be responsible for my actions."

At the slight volume increase in the vampire's voice, Eve wailed even louder, as if challenging him.

"God, I'm a monster and the child knows it." Hal whined, a little of his diva ways returning to him as he looked down at Eve helplessly.

Tom rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. "Change the record, Hal. Ya got this far. Leo and Pearl 'ad ya back and now me and Annie 'av taken over and know we ain't nothing like you were with them, but thats'alright." He glanced down at Eve. "Just talk to 'er or some'fink, like Annie does. Or tell her stories, like I do. You can even make funny faces at 'er." He grinned. "She won't take the piss. She loves it."

Hal smirked slightly, unable to hide his amusement at Tom's sweet innocence. He was still just a child himself and that's the thing that warmed the vampire the most. "Faces?" Hal mumbled under his breath, staring back down at Eve still screaming her head off.

[2 Hours Later...]

"Hal!" Annie yelled over Eve's loud bawling. "Do you want me to take over?" She asked with a kind smile when he looked up at her.

He shook his head, though looked a little exhausted by now. "I can do this." He stated, more to himself before glancing back down at still wriggling and screaming in his lap. "Come on, kid. Give me something." He pleaded under his breath. He finally decided to lay hands on her, gently picking her up under her arms and holding her screaming red face up to his. He tried so many faces by now that he only had one left. "Alright... This is all I have." He told her in a low, but soft and calm tone. He bowed his head an inch for a moment, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. A second later, his head raised up to face Eve's once again, his eyes snapping open to reveal nothing but black, even across his previous whites. His mouth opened slightly, his long and razor sharp white fangs protruding downwards.

It was as if it were a miracle, there was silence all of a sudden and Hal was just as stunned as Annie and Tom, who stood in front of him and the sofa.

"Yeeeeah. There we are." Hal cooed softly, his fangs on full view as he smiled at Eve, bouncing her gently on his knee. "So she's not afraid of vampires." Hal stated, still smiling at Eve and showing off his fangs to her.

"And I think she really likes you." Annie said, grinning widely.

"Lucky me." Hal said and truly meant it. If a creature as innocent as Eve could feel for him then maybe there was hope for him after all.


	3. Not Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tom, I said I was sorry for that, and no, it's not vampires."

She wouldn't know until later on, but Leah would regret ever setting foot into that little green cafe.

The tiny bell rang loud as she opened the door and slowly shut it behind her. She took a brief glance around the cafe, only seeing a couple of already occupied tables before her eyes landed on the vacant two-seater table in the far left corner by the window. Casually she made her way over to it, sitting on the window's side and picked up the menu just as a prensence appeared beside her.

She slowly looked up to see a young lad around her brother's age and just as adorable, though she could instantly smell there was something different about it. She said nothing about it, just hoping that he wasn't as wise as her.

"Alright, love." Tom gave her the same friendly greeting that he gave all customers, though he noted how attractive this woman was right away. "What can I get ya?" He asked quickly, noticing that he was staring.

She smirked to herself, saving him the embarrassment and glanced down to scan the menu quickly. "Yeah, can I get a full breakie, side order of chips and hashbrowns, large aaaaanndd," She paused, scanning the back of the menu. "A large coffee and Sprite."

"Right. Would ya like the coffeh na?" Tom asked, quickly jotting the order down.

"Yeah, cheers." She nodded with a small friendly smile, placing the menu down.

Tom grinned and nodded. "Be right back, then." He told her before shuffling off quickly into the kitchen. "New order." He chirped, placing on the hook.

Hal took the order, his eyes widening as he read it. "God, who's order IS this?" He asked, both impressed and appalled.

Tom smirked as he walked over to the door and looked over at the woman sitting in the corner by herself.

Intrigued, Hal went and stood beside him, following his obviously, but lust hidden gaze. Though, when Hal's eyes landed on her he felt like he couldn't tear them away. She was clearly attractive, but it wasn't what he noticed first. She smelt sweet, so incredibly sweet and pure that it choked him slightly, causing him to stumble back into the kitchen. He used that to his advantage, finally tearing his eyes from her and walking back over to the stainless steel cooker.

Tom frowned, clearly confused. "Hal, ya alright, mate?" He asked, sincerely concerned for his friend.

Hal rested his palms on the counter top with his back to Tom. "I'm fine." He lied.

Tom knew he was lying, but didn't call him on it, instead shrugged his shoulders, leaving it alone. He knew how the vampire could get sometimes, mood swings and everything, but then again most vampires had mood swings, whether they were good or evil. "Right, well, I'll take 'er the coffeh, you get started on the breakeh."

"No!" Hal snapped, quickly turning to face him. "Sorry." He said softly when Tom shot him an odd look. "I've been cooped up in here all day. Could we not switch? For a little while, at least."

Tom raised a brow and then sighed. "Why didn't ya just say so? Go on, get out." He said, pointing his thumb to the door.

Hal shot him a grateful smile and a nod before exiting the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee maker, watching her closely as he carried on. After he was done, he made his way slowly and rather cautiously over to her and placed the steaming mug down in front of her along with three small packets of sugar and a tea spoon.

"Thanks." She stated before looking up from her phone. She gave him a quick glance over as well as a tiny sniff and only then was she certain.

Hal noticed her entire body go stiff, which only confirmed his own thoughts. He sat down in the opposite seat, in a staring contest for a moment, not knowing what to actually say.

Thankfully for him, she spoke first, but she wasn't friendly. "What'd you want?" She asked in a low, but threatening tone.

Hal smirked slightly. "So you know what I am. That's a start." He noted more to himself.

"I don't make friends with vampires. Oh and by the way, before you remove yourself from this table, I absolutely love the whole being human thing you've got going on." She stated, obviously being sarcastic.

Hal had to admit that he was a little gob-smacked by her attitude, though, he managed to keep himself collected. "I'm not going anywhere until tell me why you're here."

"I’m here for breakfast. And want me to do it for you?" She threatened, glaring at him. "Try me."

Hal smirked, actually a little amused. "You're just a Lycan -"

"I'm not a werewolf." She cut in, giving him an odd look.

Hal shot her a confused look. "What?"

"I'm nnnn-nnn-not," She coaxed, clearly taking the piss out of him. "Not a werewolf... Now go away. And bring back the cute guy that took my order."

+

Hal shuffled quickly into the back where Tom was rushing about in the kitchen preparing food for the customers. "Tom. We have a problem."

Tom turned to face him, looking both intrigued and annoyed. "Not more o'ya friends lookin' for meh?"

Hal glared at him. "Tom, I said I was sorry for that, and no, it's not vampires."

"Well, what is et then?"


	4. Stop Smelling Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop smelling me, creep."

"Right. Are ya sure?" Tom asked, clearly not convinced.

"Can't you smell that she's different?" Hal asked, clearly both irritated and astounded that he was the only one.

Tom poked his head around the corner and glanced at the woman they had followed from the cafe (or rather, Hal made them both follow). He watched her closely through her living room window from their hiding place in the bushes. "Nope." He replied after a few more seconds of just watching, a small and rather innocent smile lingering across his lips.

Hal could tell that the pup' already had a crush and rolled his eyes to himself, muttering under his breath: "Oh for God's sake."

Tom's eyes snapped back to the vampire crouching in the bushes next to him. "What?"

Hal stared at him for a moment before responding. "You have a crush on the enemy."

"Now ya just bein' para'. We don't know who she es. She don't smell funneh... She's smells really nice actually." Tom replied, clearly ignoring Hal's statement.

Hal rolled his eyes once again. "Well, thank you for trusting me." He replied sarcastically. "And I'm telling you there is something off about her. I just know it. She's not right." He stated, his gaze falling back onto her.

"Oh, what? And we are? A vampire and a werewolf?" Tom mused, smirking slightly.

Hal glared at him. "We are different."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh look, what did I tell you," Hal said, smirking in triumph as he watched the woman talking to a tall blonde man. "She's talking to a ghost."

Tom glanced back through the window and sure enough there was a man standing in front of her. He could just about sense the ghost's presence, not being within enough range and it being at least two weeks away from the next full moon (which is when his senses were all at their highest). "Alright, but still, don't mean she's evil." Tom stated in a childish matter of fact tone.

Hal raised a brow, smiling slightly. "You're only saying that, because you think she's attractive. Trust me, Tom, sometimes the most attractive creatures and the most deceiving and dangerous."

"Sounds like ya know what ya talkin' about, Hal." Tom stated, raising a brow back.

Hal paused for a moment, his thoughts trailing a little back to his old ways. "Sort of." He mumbled.

Tom huffed, throwing his hands up in surrended. "Alright, c'mon then. No need to get deep again."

+

Leah looked through the peephole, tutting when she saw who had rung the door bell. "Shit, it's that vampire and his pup'." She stated, turning and leaning against the front door. "They'll see you. Hide. I'll get rid of them." She said in a hurried whisper, pointing to the stairs.

He nodded before vanishing into thin air.

She took and deep breath, recollecting herself quickly before finally opening the door with a glare in the vampire's direction. "What the fuck? Why did you follow me?" She asked, her voice raised slightly.

"Well, you left the cafe in such a hurry, you forgot your change." Hal humoured, unable to understand why he already found what little joy he did in teasing her; this strange creature, whatever she was.

She shot him a rather threatening "yeah right" look. "Wow, the corpse has a sense of humour."

Hal glared at her, clearly offended.

Tom could tell that Hal didn't really like her, so he quickly stepped in to break up the fight before it could even start. "Hal, calm down, yeah?" He mumbled as a friendly warning, letting the vampire know he had his back, but he wouldn't let him take advantage of that.

Hal froze himself and glanced over at the werewolf for a few seconds before nodding in surrender and hanging his head a little in shame.

Tom looked over at the woman, who was now giving them both an odd, but rather amused look. He gave her a friendly half-smile before speaking. "Look, we don't wanna 'urt ya. We just came to find out if you wanted to 'urt us." He explained.

"Yes." Hal agreed, trying to be civil for Tom's sake at least. "We've been the centre of attention among the evil crowds quite a bit lately. We just want to be left alone."

She scoffed. "So you stalk girls home?" She asked sarcastically, her brows raised.

Hal gritted his teeth, clearly seeing that there was no getting through to her. "There is NO talking to her. Tom!" He squealed rather pathetically, looking to his friend for help.

Tom sighed, pushing Hal gently behind him, standing in front of her. "We saw ya talkin' to a ghost." He stated, hearing the sudden increase in her pulse, though noted how well her stoney expression covered it. "You obviously ain't human."

She frowned, looking offended. "Well, I am."

Hal scoffed. "I can smell it all over you."

She glared at him. "Stop smelling me, creep." She snapped.

Hal growled, launching forward only to be held back quickly by Tom.

"Hal, calm down!" Tom yelled angrily, pushing him back a few paces.

Hal quickly collected himself, turning away from them both and walking into the vacant street.

Tom sighed tiredly before turning back to her. "Look, we'll leave ya alone if you leave us alone."

She nodded. "Don't ever come back here." She said before turning away and closing the door.

"We'll that went well." Tom stated sarcastically, glaring over at Hal, who only held his head down in shame once again.


	5. Bo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, Bo."

Leah stood by the window in the front room and waited until the vampire and the werewolf had cleared off, turning the corner of the street finally. She turned around just in time to see the ghost pop out of thin air right in front of her.

He had a slightly concerned look on his peachy features as he stared at her. "What did they want?"

She sighed tiredly, running a hand through her dark messy curls. "They just wanted to know if I was a threat."

He seemed to perk up straight away, looking relieved. "Oh good -- so they're not here to make trouble then."

"It appears not." She stated with a little nagging frown, her well spoken English accent coming through as it so rarely did anymore.

He watched her for a moment before rolling his eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I don't think they have anything to do with Bo." He said, raising a wise brow.

She quickly shook herself from her thoughts and glanced over at him. "No, I know." She replied, still frowning.

"But you wanted them to be." He stated with a small sympathetic smile. "Darling, that would be too easy."

+

[Warehouse, Somewhere in Barry...]

"Booooo," He gave a low chuckle that echoed softly around the empty building. "Oh, Bo. It's no good is it, all of this." He stood a at least a meter away, knowing that werewolves had bad tempers, ones that could beat any vampires' any time. "What HAVE you got yourself into?" He stated in his thick Irish accent. He smirked wickedly down at the tired and battered young wolf.

Bo kept silent, knowing the vampire was just trying to get under his skin.

The vampire sighed dramatically slowly bending down and crouching in front of Bo, the smile never leaving his lips. "You know what you have to do if you want to talk out of here alive."

Bo chuckled bitterly, raising his head slightly to stare back at him. "You can do whatever you want to me. I'll never give her to you." He croaked, a slight soft spoken English accent buried in there somewhere.

"Well, then I'll have to send her a little trail of bloody breadcrumbs, won't I?" The vampire snapped, his patience clearly wearing thin. "She will come for you. There's no doubt about that. And when she does, the bitch is finally gonna pay."

+

"I've honestly never encountered a woman like that in all my existence. What happened to the world? When did women - PEOPLE become so rude!?" Hal complained, mostly still ranting absentmindedly to himself. As usual, he fiddled with a single white domino piece that Leo had given him a while ago, flipping it slowly and skilfully back and forth between his fingers like a coin. His gaze was facing the TV, but he clearly wasn't paying much attention.

"Oh Hal, give et a rest will ya." Tom whined, managing to tear his eyes away from the TV for a few seconds. "Are ya not watchen Antiques Roadshow then? I'll just turn it over -"

"Don't you dare. There's still eleven minutes left." Hal said lowly, his gaze darkening.

Tom smirked, knowing that messing or even joking about messing with the vampire's usual routines was dangerous yet still amusing. He was about to respond to the now irritated vampire when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hal! Tom! Door!" Annie yelled from upstairs.

Tom smirked, glancing at Hal again. "I think someone's at the front door, mate." He said, obviously hinting.

Hal glared at him. "I'm not moving until my program is finished." He replied in a calm and collected tone, staring back at the TV.

Tom's smirk widened. He rolled his eyes as he dragged himself up and over to the front door, looking through the peephole. He backed away, confused and also pleasantly surprised before glancing over at Hal, only able to see the back of his head from that angle. "It's her. Girl from the café."

That seemed to be enough to rip Hal's attention away from the TV as he turned around in his seat with a not so pleasantly surprised look on his face. "Don't open it!" He whispered fiercely. "Tom! Don't -" He growled angrily, but it was already too late.

"Alright. How'd ya find us?" Tom greeted instantly, a smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I followed you." She replied, smiling sheepishly.

Hal glared at the werewolf before slowly standing, turning the TV off and then walking over to the door. He clearly wasn't happy about the interruption of his program as well as their little visitor.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this and trust me, I've exhausted all other options, but," She sighed tiredly, looking up at them helplessly. "I need your help."


	6. A Real Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You guys have a baby? ...A real baby?"

"No. Absolutely not." - was Hal's immediate response, causing Tom to glare at him. "I'm sorry, Tom, but don't you think we have enough to deal with?" He asked, silently referring to the baby and her many vampire enemies.

"Hal, she's not 'ere for the bay." Tom said with an exasperated sigh.

"Baby?" Leah asked, clearly lost.

Hal glanced at her before glaring at Tom for opening his big mouth.

"You guys have a baby? …A real baby? …You guys?" She asked, still trying to grasp the obviously amusing concept. "Are you two together or something?" She asked with a teasing little smirk, already knowing the answer by the horrified looks spreading across their faces.

"No, we are not." Hal grunted, now glaring at her.

"I think we should help her." Tom said, sounding more like a kid asking father to keep a puppy he'd found in the streets.

Hal was about to protest when Annie suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, cradling the baby carefully as she began to slowly descend towards the front door. "Oh, hello." She gave a friendly smile, but eyed her warily as she held Eve closer to her chest. "She can, em, she can see me." She stuttered rather awkwardly, seeing that the stranger was looking right at her and not the floating baby that any other normal person would have seen.

"It's alrigh', Annie. She's not here for Eve. She needs our 'elp." Tom informed with his usual innocent and childish smile.

"Oh, right. Oh, good. Thank God." Annie chuckled in relief, instantly relaxing a little, seeing that Tom seemed friendly with the young woman, oblivious to Hal's glaring face behind her.

"Well, hello. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home and I'll stick the kettle on." Annie smiled brightly at the woman.

Leah shot the ghost a kind smile for her hospitality and then smiled gratefully at Tom when he stepped aside to let her in.

Hal watched in silence for a few moments as Tom led the woman into the back room where the kitchen was. He couldn't quite believe what was happening. "This is a big mistake." He muttered to himself, knowing that no one else was going to listen.

+

"His name's Bo. He's only been missing for three days, but a missing werewolf can only mean trouble." Leah explained calmly and slowly as the others sat around the kitchen table with her, listening intently, even Hal.

"Do you have any idea who could have taken him?" Annie asked softly, a concerned look on her face.

Leah frowned. "Not really, but I'm pretty sure it was vampires."

Hal aired a bitter chuckle.

Both Annie and Leah glared at him, Tom shaking his head at him.

"You got something to say?" Leah snapped, trying not to break the steaming mug in her grasp.

Hal glared back, standing his ground once again, but determined to stay in control this time. He wasn't going to let some little girl mind fuck him. "Just what is your problem with vampires? I know they aren't the friendliest bunch, but it's more than that." He replied in a low, but steady tone.

"Oh you wanna know my problem with your 'bunch', do ya?" Leah growled, placing the mug down and standing in all her anger. She leant across the table, resting her palms on it as she glared down at him. "Apart from the fact that they broke into my family's house when they knew that I wasn't home to do a sodding thing about it and after they'd beaten my werewolf family to death with great care, they burned the place to fucking ground; vampires are egotistical, sinister arseholes... And now they've taken the one person I have left in this shitty world." She ended quietly, gulping back the small lump in her throat.

Hal had to admit that he was caught off guard by that little news flash and that he actually felt a little pang of guilt for being so hard on her. His expression softened a little and he backed down, averting his eyes to his fiddling fingers. "I'm sorry."

Leah sighed, catching a glance of Tom and Annie's stunned and rather sympathetic reactions. She wasn't meant to say any of that, she had already said too much, done too much by coming here and asking for their help in the first place. "No, I'm sorry." She said quickly. "Look, if you're one of the good guys then whatever. Tom and Annie are nice and they seem to trust you so... Apart from how annoying you are, you haven't really given me a reason to kill you yet." She admitted, which was rather big of her, for someone a proud as she was.

Hal glanced back up at her, a tiny amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yet."

"Yeah, there's still time." She smirked.

+

Hal stood in the middle of his bedroom on his own in pure silence.

The room was dim with only one tiny lamp glowing in the corner next to his bed, the curtains drawn.

He suddenly shook himself from his deep streaming thoughts and glanced down at the ugly burnt scar of his right upper arm. He hadn't told Annie or Tom about it, though it was Tom's fault or Kirby's fault rather.

That evil scheming ghost had planted a seed of rage and hatred in Tom's innocent mind, causing Tom to lash out at Hal. In the process, Tom struck first and Hal retaliated with a single bloody punch to his nose and when Tom had lashed out again, his toxic werewolf blood had burnt right through Hal's shirt and into his skin like acid.

The prophecy about Eve being the War Child had said something about a scary man with an evil past and an ugly burn would come for the baby and would try to kill her before she could ever grow up and destroy the vampire race entirely.

He just hoped that that man wasn't him...


	7. Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We must destroy this."

It was clear that Hal didn't have a clue about what he was doing. All he could do as Eve screamed her little head off was hold her out awkwardly in front of him as if she were a bomb that was about to go off. His brows were knitted closely together as he stared down at the tiny human as she continued to wail loudly. "Please," He choked hopelessly. "Please don't, don't cry, little, baby." He told her through a strained tone.

Tom ignored the whining vampire for the moment, most of his attention falling onto the wall in front of him.

"Oh God, she won't stop." Hal said, trying gently, but still rather awkwardly to sway her back and forth in his soft grasp. "Help! Someone! Anyone!" He yelled in a helpless panic.

"'Av you seen this?" Tom asked, still ignoring the vampire's pleas for help. "Annie's made us a rota for the babeh." He informed.

Hal's head snapped up at that. "What?" He asked, suddenly looking all the more panicked.

"Yeah." Tom nodded, not seeming as upset about it as Hal, but still clearly not liking the idea.

"But I already have a rota." Hal said, as if he was making that childish excuse for Tom to pass onto Annie. He had to admit that as lovely and soft as the ghost was, she also had a dark side that Hal would hate to encounter himself for he had seen what happened to those who crossed Annie and the people closest to her.

Tom shrugged hopelessly at him, glancing back to the wall where Annie had plastered the massive rota up.

Hal rose to his feet quickly, careful not to drop Eve as he hurried over to see the object of his upset. "Oh my God..." He muttered under his breath in pure dread. "She... She really has." He confirmed more to himself as he scanned over it. "God, it's got pictures of little nappies and bottles... And glitter." He noted, his face a little paler than usual.

"We must destroy this." Tom said, nodding to himself as he glared at the glittery rota.

Hal nodded, looking panicked rather than determined like Tom.

"Morning, guys." Annie chimed as happily and bright as always, walking into the living room and over to the front window.

"You made a rota, but I already have one." Hal stated, still looking rather lost about that fact.

Annie glanced back at them both and smiled. "I know. It's great, isn't it? Now we can all be here at one point or another to protect Eve. We're like a ring of steel!" She chirped, clearly only hearing what she wanted to hear before turning back to the window and peaking through the blinds. Every morning and night she would go around from window to window and check that no one was watching the house and so far, so good.

"Annie," Tom decided to step in, taking Hal's side and saving the vampire from breaking down right there.

"Someone's coming up the pathway! He's gonna knock on the door!" Annie suddenly panicked, backing away from the window with a look of horror.

Tom rushed to the front door quickly, followed by Hal, who quickly handed Eve over to Annie beforehand.

Tom ripped the door open, quickly grabbing the stake he had stashed in the plant pot hanging beside the window. He flung himself at the tall blonde man, grabbing his upper arm and holding the point of the wooden stake over his heart.

Hal was right with his werewolf friend, grabbing the blonde's other arm.

"Whoa, whoa! I come in peace, I swear!" The stranger yelled rather desperately.

"He can see me!" Annie panicked, pointing an accusing finger.

"He's a ghost." Hal explained quickly before frisking the stranger's pockets, finding nothing except half a packet of Polo's. "He doesn't have a burn." He said, knowing without looking, but still putting on a good show for the others.

"A burn? What -" The stranger seemed completely lost. "I came here for your help."

"Seems like everyone's asking us for our help lately." Hal replied sarcastically, clearly not believing him.

"My name is Toby. I'm a friend of Leah's and I thought she might be here." The stranger explained rather sincerely.

"Well, she's not." Hal answered before the other two could even open their mouths.

Toby nodded gloomily. "Well, maybe you could point me in the right direction?" He asked hopefully.

"It's back the way you came." Hal replied, his gaze darkened slightly.

"Hal, we can at least 'elp him out." Tom said with reason.

"Are you forgetting what happened the last time we let a ghost who turned up on the doorstep into the house?" Hal replied with sarcasm, referring to Kirby.

Tom huffed, but kept quiet. He wasn't pleased, but he had to admit that Hal had him on that one.

Annie looked hesitant to turn the stranger away, but nodded in agreement. "No, Tom. He's right."

Hal glanced over at her, looking a little shocked, but pleasantly surprised that she was agreeing with him. "Thank you, Annie." He said, giving her a slight smile.

Annie smiled and nodded back at him before glancing at Toby. "However, we can't just turn him away. It just, it doesn't feel right to me and - Toby, was it?" She asked.

Toby gave her a friendly smile and nodded, still seeming rather hopeful of his hopeless situation.

Annie nodded and smiled back at him before turning back to the boys. "Toby here doesn't seem evil. He seems rather sweet, actually."

"Awh, well, thank you, Annie." Toby gave her a small flirty smile. "Beautiful name." He added smoothly.

Hal and Tom exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"That's what you said about Kirby." Hal pointed out.

Annie glared. "I just think that if we help him, he can be on his way."


	8. How Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A graveyard. How original."

"So, um, what's with the dashing tux?" Annie asked casually, standing at the mini bar in the living room.

Toby sat on the middle stool on the opposite side in front of her, a permanent, but rather handsome smile across his thin lips as he glanced down at his attire and then back to the female ghost. "Car crash on the way to my brother's wedding. 1992." He explained in that charming American accent. "Nothing epic, I'm afraid." He added with an up-lifting grin, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry -" Annie began softly.

Toby waved the matter off with another friendly smile. "How about you?" He asked casually.

"Oh, me?" Annie asked, sometimes still feeling a little anxious on the topic. "My fiancee pushed me down the stairs, cracking the back of my head open." She explained rather calmly.

"Holy f - …Cow." Toby whispered awkwardly, a look of concern spreading across his face.

Annie waved the matter off just as he had previously. "I'm over it." She said, smiling as brightly as usual.

Toby nodded, deciding to move the conversation along. "How come you're still here? Revenge not the answer?" He asked, referring to why she hadn't passed on.

Annie smiled sadly. "Not exactly. I, I just missed my chance..." Her thoughts momentarily flashed back to that time, the night that Herrick tried to kill Mitchell and nearly succeeded. She smiled to herself, knowing that she wouldn't change what happened for the world. "You?" She asked, noticing Toby staring in concern at her.

Toby shrugged a little too casually. "I've never tried. Not really all that bothered about any unfinished business and besides; I like it here."

Something told Annie that he wasn't being entirely honest, but she left it for the time being. She already had a theory that the topic was a little touchy, rather than him trying to hide anything on purpose. He didn't seem all that evil to her, but she had been wrong in the past and it had almost cost her her entire family.

+

"Wanna make another bet?" Tom asked Hal as they walked home side by side.

"Not particularly." Hal grumbled under his breath with a tired sigh. He'd had enough of rude and horrid customers all day, he just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Why not?" Tom asked childishly.

Hal huffed, knowing that he wasn't going to let it drop. Tom never let anything drop, especially with Hal for some reason. "Fine. What did you have in mind?" Hal asked, giving in quickly this time.

Tom grinned excitedly. "First one to get Leah's number -"

"Absolutely not." Hal said a little too quickly, shaking his head.

"Wins." Tom finished, ignoring his interruption.

"No." Hal insisted, raising his brows at the wolf. "I'm serious. We're not doing that." He frowned slightly, knowing how that may have sounded. "Well, you can, but I will have no part in it." He added quickly.

"What's ya problem with 'er? I think she's dead nice." Tom said, smiling as he imagined her pretty face.

Hal rolled his eyes, scoffing quite bitterly. "We don't know her. Tom, Eve is reason we have to be this careful. There are a lot of very bad, people, among other things -- that are after her and us, because we are the only thing standing in their way. Oh and not to mention that you going round staking every vampire you see. You've put a target on your own head."

Tom frowned, knowing that was true, but not wanting to agree. "But -"

"Tom!" Hal yelled, instantly regretting. His expression became a little softer, the apology clear in his gaze. "Look, I know you like helping people. It's what makes you different from the bad guys, but sometimes you need to help yourself as well. The way you are with vampires; on guard all the time... You're going to need that with everyone now that we have Eve to protect." Hal glanced over at Tom, noticing that he had been talking to himself. He stopped walking and turned around to see the wolf sniffing the air with a curious look on his face. That was enough to stop Hal from ranting angrily from being left to have an entire conversation with himself. "What is it?" He asked in a hushed tone, walking slowly over to him.

"I fink it's blood, but it smells funneh." Tom informed him, watching the vampire sniffing the air with him now. "How did YOU not notice that?" He asked, raising his brow.

Hal glared at him. "I have SOME self control." He grunted bitterly. "And you're right, it's blood, but it's not human, so why would I notice that?" He asked sarcastically.

Tom rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "Alrigh', don't get shirteh." He muttered, trying to hold back a grin.

Hal glared at him again. "I'm not getting shirty." He grunted. "What does that even mean?" He asked, though his tone suggested that he didn't actually care. He glanced over and noticed that yet again Tom had left him talking to himself as he wondered off back down the street.

+

"A graveyard. How original." Hal muttered sarcastically to himself as he followed Tom.

"Shut up, Hal." Tom whined back, sighing in frustration. "You could've gone 'ome, y'know. Y'didn't 'av to come with meh." He stated as he tread careful through the graves and their stones.

"And leave you with all the fun?" Hal asked, still in a rather sarcastic and bitter mood. "Annie would stake me if I left you alone in a graveyard at mid night." He stated.

"Stop stroppin' off and help meh then." Tom said, though it sounded more like a demand.

Hal glanced down, noticing they'd stopped walking only to see a very old-looking stone coffin, placed above ground and the vampire did not look impressed.


	9. Capricorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a Capricorn."

"You gonna 'elp me or not?" Tom grunted, leaning forward and attempting to remove the lid from the heavy stone-made coffin.

Hal took in the scene for a moment -- to anyone else it probably looked as though the two of them were out grave robbing. The incredibly hygienic vampire wrinkled his nose in disgust, wanting to protest, but knowing Tom too well to know that he'd let this go. He huffed in frustration and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Move." He grumbled, stepping beside Tom, who released his grip from the coffin lid and stepped back.

Tom watched as Hal took out his black leather gloves from his jacket pockets and slipped them on before lifting the lid of the coffin with very little effort at all. Tom looked rather impressed by the elder vampire's strength -- Hal very rarely showed off any of his vampire abilities all that much unless he really had to, it was part of his "being human" routine.

Hal quickly stepped away from the little clouds of dust as he slowly lifted the lid right off, carefully placing it on the grass beside the coffin. "Right, can we hurry this up?" Hal pleaded as Tom rushed back over to the coffin. "I have to go home and have a bath. Now." The vampire muttered to himself, knowing the werewolf was probably ignoring his complaints like he usually seemed to. It was probably the main reason they got on.

"Hal,"

Hal's gaze snapped up upon hearing Tom's unusually low tone and saw a look of dread was slowly over his face. "What is it?" Hal asked warily, slowly walking up beside him.

Tom glanced down and Hal followed his gaze, his eyes landing on a blood covered and unconscious Leah.

+

Bo didn't know quite how to break the news to his sister. He hadn't even had time to digest and accept it himself, but her reaction was the thing that worried him the most.

He decided to hang back just a little while longer, watch her from the shadows. He just wanted to see how things would go, but mainly because he was stalling.

He didn't think he'd have to worry about his door appearing so soon, but the time was now approaching and he couldn't do a thing to stop it, especially if he didn't want Leah to suffer for it.

+

Annie tiredly descended the stairs, rounding the corner into the living room to see her boys waiting for her return.

"She alrigh'?" Tom asked immediately, looking genuinely concerned.

Annie sighed, the answer clear in her eyes. "She was bitten by a vampire. At least that's what Toby says. Apparently Tom's not the only one making trouble with your friends." She stated, glaring at Tom and then glancing at Hal. "Sorry, I didn't mean -"

"It's fine." Hal said, giving her a small reassuring smile.

She smiled back with a nod and then carried on. "She's still not awake, but the marks look like they're already healing. When I asked Toby about it, he just went completely silent."

Hal noticed the uneasy look on her face. He wanted to say "I told you so", but he managed to contain himself. No one ever listened to him anymore...

Tom sighed, looking somewhat defeated. "Alrigh', somethin's up with 'em." He finally admitted. "So what do we do?"

"I think we should just wait until she wakes up and then find out what's going on. I'm not saying they're evil or that they're going to murder us in our sleep --" Annie paused, noticing that she had gone off topic. "I'm just saying that she's knows what all of us are, it's only fair that we know what she is."

"I'm a Capricorn."

Annie froze, glaring between Hal and Tom (silently back lashing them for not telling her that Leah was behind her) before slowly turning around to face her with a bright smile on her face. "How're you feeling?" She asked a little too cheerfully.

"Like a vampire tried to tear out my throat with it's teeth." She answered in a drawl tone, only to smile brightly back at cheerful ghost. "He got what he deserved afterwards though."

Annie was a little caught off guard by such a blunt reply, nodding along sincerely. "Okay, well... Would you like a cup of tea?"

Leah stared at her blankly for a moment before exhaling a tired, but amused chuckle. "God, yes. Thank you, Annie."

+

Bo watched from the other side of the window, from the other side of the street.

He didn't like the way that vampire kept sneaking glances at Leah. He didn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoiler alert, so don't read this author's note if you haven't seen the series... In fact, you shouldn't even be reading this story, but whatever floats your boat... Anyway, in the series, Kirby said that werewolves couldn't be ghosts, that that would just be weird and mess things up in that universe, but George dies and comes back as a ghost, only for like, 2 seconds to say goodbye to Annie, Tom and his baby (Eve)... All I'm wondering is if Kirby was just saying that to fuck with them or if the writer's fucked up... Yeah, I'm a proper supernatural nerd, but I digress.


	10. Betray Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She betray me."

"So you're saying that you don't know?" Annie asked, trying to understand a little better, because right now she was a bit was in all of the new information.

Leah glanced over at the confused ghost. "No. I'm saying that I don't remember. You do know the meaning of the word 'amnesia', right?" She asked lamely.

"Righ, yeah, I know." Annie said. "It's just that Hal thought you were a werewolf."

Leah smiled softly. "Yeah, I get a lot of that. It's probably 'cos I hang out with one, not to mention the fact that I was raised by an entire family of them."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything." Hal pointed out, raising a brow.

"I don't. I woke up in a hospital just over a year ago. Bo was at my side. He told me what happened; the vampires, the fire, the fact that we were the only two in the family left alive." Leah sighed sadly. "It's like I said; the vampires came for them, killed them all. Bo and I were out at the time. He said he thinks it was planned, that our parents made a lot of trouble for them. I don't know, I guess it could be. I don't care either way. I just want what little family I left back."

"How do you know they haven't already killed him?" Hal asked seriously, though still getting glares from Annie, Tom and Toby.

Leah glanced at him. "I don't for sure, but I have a feeling they're trying to get to me."

"So you're just going to fall right into their trap?" Hal asked, clearly not agreeing with that approach.

Leah glared at him. "I'm not gonna just leave him."

"I'm not suggesting that." Hal said, glaring back at her. "All I'm saying is that you need to think it through before you go barging into a vampire's nest and try to break you and your brother back out. It needs careful planning."

Leah scoffed, smirking rather snootily. "I've broken out of worse places before."

"She really has. Girl's got a knack for getting herself out of trouble." Toby added with a chipper smile, trying lighten the mood a little between them.

Hal stared at her blankly for a moment before throwing his hands up in defeat and walking out of the room.

Annie and Tom exchanged glances, then staring after the vampire as he went off to his room in a mood.

Annie smiled brightly over at Leah and Toby, who shared a similar look of odd confusion as they stared after the stroppy vampire. "He just gets a LITTLE grumpy sometimes."

+

Leah closed the front door quietly behind her, leaving the others chatting between themselves. She ventured slowly down the front garden pathway and over to the bench. She sat down and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, pulling one out along with a cheap lighter, lit it and inhaled deeply. "So what's your story?" She asked, her voice calm, but full of intrigue.

Hal stared at the back of her head in silence for a few moments before leaning off of the side of the house and slowly shuffling over to the bench. "I have a lot of stories." He told her in a low tone, his thoughts flashing back to some of the worst things he had ever done. He sat down beside her, but making sure to leave a reasonable space between them both. He didn't want to seem like a creep (like she had previously named him) and he still didn't fully trust her or Toby.

"Well, I'd like to hear the one of how you came to be one of the good guys." She said, though the request was clear in her tone.

"To make a VERY long story short; I destroyed anything in my path for over five hundred years until I was sated." He said, his voice distant and his gaze sad.

Leah's eyes widened a little, though more in shock than horror. "Wow..." She breathed, the smoke curling all around her as she blew it slowly out. "You're old. Even for a vampire." She chirped with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Hal glanced over at her, a small smile of his own threatening to cross his lips. He gave her an odd look, but said nothing. Her reaction caught him off guard a little, he had to admit. What could she have possibly seen or heard that was even worse than the creature he had become!?

"I didn't always hate your kind, y'know." Leah began casually, finishing her cigarette and stubbing it out before throwing it out of the road. "Bo told me my best friend was a vampire."

"Was?" Hal asked, genuinely intrigued.

"She betray me. She was the reason my family burned that night." She explained, her tone a little too casual, though Hal suspected she was just trying to hide the pain.

"Oh... I'm -"

"I'm not." She interjected sharply, only smiling when he gave her a small sympathetic look. "Everything happens for a reason, it's like the domino effect, a chain reaction."

"What're you saying?" He asked, dreading the answer, because he had a rough idea of what she was planning in that pretty little head of hers.

Leah just smiled brightly, matching even Annie's mask. "They took Bo from me. I think it's about time I took something from them."


	11. Girly Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not often I have girly company..."

"You must be joking." As usual Hal was the first of the house to speak and as usual he wasn't happy.

"I'm not much of a joker." Leah replied, her expression as serious as her tone.

"She's really not." Toby butted in, trying to ease the tension with his usual cheery tone.

"Oh, stop doing that, will you!" Hal barked, glarind at him before glaring back at Leah. "You really ARE insane."

"YOU'RE insane." Leah snapped back rather childishly, glaring back.

Hal stared at her blankly. "Very mature."

"I've kept myself alive for this long and this is exactly how I do it." Leah explained, tired of arguing, she had enough to deal with. "Anyway, I found a lead on an old abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, so you'll be happy to hear that I no longer need your help." She informed him. "But thank you all for taking me in in the first place and thank you and Tom for saving my toosh back there."

Hal wanted to smile at her use of the word 'toosh' as well as for the genuine 'thank you' she had given them. He was starting to think that maybe he was wrong about her. She clearly had no interest in Eve or causing havok in their ordinary lives in which they so desperately clung to.

"It was no trouble at all." Annie piped up, seeing that Hal was just staring silently at the poor girl. She stepped in front of him, smiling kindly at Leah. "Seriously, compared to the trouble we've had from previous visitors, you really were, well, the most perfect guest I think we've ever had in this house."

Leah smiled. "Well, glad to have brought SOME sort of normality into your lives... Um, I think we should get going." She added, glancing over at Toby, who nodded back.

"Oh, are you sure?" Annie asked, clearly disappointed. "It's not often I have girly company..." She trailed off, knowing that

Leah had more important things to deal with, like finding her brother. She nodded, shooting her a small sympathetic look, feeling a little bad. "Maybe after I find Bo we can go out for a drink... Or just go out." She smiled, quickly remembering that ghosts didn't drink or consume anything at all. She meant what she said, she liked Annie and Tom and even Hal was starting to grow on her a little, but only a little, she still didn't trust him. He was a vampire and an Elder, which made him all the more dangerous.

"Yeah, that sounds grrreat!" Annie chimed happily, clapping her hands together with a big grin across her lips.

+

"Okay, even I think this is crazy now." Toby noted more to himself as he stared up at the huge building.

"Stay here then." Leah stated simply before storming up to the front doors and kicking them clean off the hinges.

"For fu -" Toby whispered in a slight panic, glancing around, waiting for the vampires to come running full force at them both.

"Wait here." She mumbled absentmindedly after glancing into the pitch black building.

Toby nodded, waving his hand at her. "Yep, no problem."

Leah pulled out the stake from her inside her loose hoodie before slowly stepping into the building and wandering off into the darkness. She was grateful that she could see well in the dark as she continued to pace around, her stake at the ready.

"Bo?" She asked softly into the silence, knowing that his senses were better than even most werewolves and it was also only 3 days until the next full moon, so his senses should have been peaking by now and he if he was here he should have been able to sense that alone as well as catch her scent, but nothing.

"Marco." She called out a little louder as she ventured further into the huge room full of dusty old empty wooden crates. "Marco." She called out again, her voice a little louder again. "Mar -" She stopped all of a sudden, her nose wrinkling as she began to smell something she'd recognise anywhere; decaying flesh, death.

"Bo?" She asked a little louder, her tone desperate as she began to think all kinds of terrible things.

She picked up her pace again, shuffling quicker as the smell began to grow stronger until it was almost unbearable and that's when she stopped again and this time she was frozen to the spot.

Her eyes fell to the corpse on the floor and she knew he had been dead for days at least.

"Bo..." She breathed deeply and slowly, trying to control her nerves and slowly, but surely managed to make herself lean down.

She reached out timidly for his shoulder and when she rolled him onto her back she was certain.

"BO!"


	12. First Real Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is actually my first real fight."

At least now she knew for herself. At least now he didn't have to take that heartbreaking look in her eyes when he would had to have told her. And he would have had to eventually, he knew that and that was the only thing he knew for certain anymore.

+

He was beaten to a bloody pulp, that much was clear by the half coloured bruises that hadn't even had time to form as they beat him to death. All they'd left him was the bloody, pissy and shitty covered boxers that still clung to his starved skinny corpse.

The first thing Leah felt was an overwhelming nervous break down coming on as the tears quickly flooded and poured down her blubbering and rather pathetic face. "Oh God, no, please, please -"

She quickly threw her stake down, sinking to the ground beside him in a wailing mess. She leaned over and carefully picked his completely destroy body and cradled his battered face to her chest.

"Please, please, please, Bo, don't leave me, not yet, please, oh God, baby, please..."

Toby suddenly popped up in front of her, with his back to her. "Leah!? I heard a scream -" He froze completely when he turned around to see what all the fuss what about. "Oh! My..." He breathed.

"Toby," She wailed like a child crying to her mother. "He's gone!" She cried, barely able to choke out her words.

"No…" Was all Toby could say, his expression full of panic and his eyes brimming quickly with tears.

The word quickly sunk in as she said them out loud, causing her to quickly shove Bo's body from her, a shocked expression washing over her now pale face.

Toby quickly shook himself out of it, recollecting himself for the sake of Leah, if not his own. He rushed forward and crouched down to inspect the battered body. Hastily wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up and walked over to Leah, who was just staring at the body in shock, tears still streaming down her face.

A sudden angry shout from the entrance echoed through the gloomy building, causing both Leah and Toby to snap fully snap out of it.  
Toby glanced down at her, slowly crouching down to her. "Leah, we have to go. Now." He told her, his tone low and as serious as his ghostly expression.

Leah slowly glanced up at him and nodded, Toby giving her a small nod and smile in return as they both got back up to their feet. Leah glanced around the room for a few seconds, clearly looking for something.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" He squealed quietly.

"I'm not leaving him here." She said in a low tone, rushing over to a crate that was covered in a bag big enough to fit all three of them in it.  
"Are you serious!?" He asked, thinking that even this was outrageous for her.

She glared at him. "I'm not leaving him here." She repeated in a rather threatening tone.

"He's dead, for fuck sake! You need to get a grip! You can't carry him without getting caught, it'll slow you down!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING MY BROTHER ALONE AGAIN! NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF!" She yelled in a complete and utter rage, seeing red as he so clearly struck a nerve. No one knew how much Bo meant to her, he wasn't like a brother, oddly, he'd always been like a son to her, even before their parents were murdered. There was absolutely no way she was leaving him here, dead or alive, he meant more than that.

Toby was shocked and hurt to say the least, but obeyed her command and disappeared quickly, but rather hesitantly into thin air.

+

Toby appeared in an instant back at Annie's house, luckily enough to appear right in front of all three of them as they watched TV on the sofa.

"Don't you knock?" Hal asked boredly, though clearly being sarcastic.

"Oh, shut up, Hal!" Toby snapped, catching all three of them off guard. "Sorry." He added quickly.

Annie frowned, seeing that there was something wrong with the ghost's behavior. "Toby, what's going on?" She asked warily.

Toby glanced over at her, wearing a worry-sick expression. "It's Leah; she's gone mental in the face!"

+

She didn't know how she was doing it, but somehow Leah managed to emotionally shut down completely as she quickly and carefully loaded Bo's body into the bag. She picked up her stake before picking the bag, resting his body over her right shoulder, however, when she glanced up she was no longer alone.

The vampire smiled wickedly at her, glancing at the bag on her shoulder.

Though, her eyes were filled with rage rather than fright. "I fucking knew it was you, you son of a bitch." She growled in a low tone, glaring daggers at him. "You are SO fucking dead." She said, slowly lowering the body from her shoulder and back to the floor.

He chuckled. "I'm already dead, darlin'." He stated, his Irish accent ringing thick.

Leah didn't even bother responding anymore, she had heard enough as she pulled her stake back out and lunged at him. With one kick to the face he went flying up into the air, landing with a hard thud onto his back.

He growled, kicking her shin and quickly straddled her waist when she fell to the ground next to him.

"OI!"

The vampire glanced up just in time to see a crow bar come flying towards him, smacking him in the face. That was enough to make him roll off of her groaning in pain as he cradled his bleeding nose.

"Nice one, mate." Tom complimented, smirking over at Toby, who still held the crow bar in his shaky grasp.

"Yeah?" He asked, clearly flattered. "This is actually my first real fight."

"For God's sake." Hal muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"He's getting away!" Annie yelled, jumping up and down in a panic as she pointed over to the limping vampire.


	13. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can kill me, but this won't be over."

Leah scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, swiping her stake back up before darting at the vampire full force.

She tackled him from behind, shoving them both to the ground and using him as she shield from hitting the hard floor. She quickly got back to her feet, the stake still tightly gripped in her right hand as she reached out and landed a hard punch to nose, cracking it this time after the damage Toby had already done to it with the crow bar.

"Yes!" Toby chanted to himself, excited by Leah's rage as the other three just stared out at the scene in both shock and a little dread.

Tom had a small smile threatening to fully burst across his lips as he watched on, rather impressed with the way Leah handled herself.

Annie and Hal on the other hand, while they were still clearly surprised and impressed, they had a bad feeling about what may come afterwards.

Leah wasn't holding back, she let this arsehole have it all and at full force. She gave him everything she had, more than she had every given to anyone, what a lucky bastard he was...

He howled in pain as she landed a kick to his groin, sinking to his knees and then taking another full force punch to the face, sending him flying back onto his back.

She stood over him, the stake trembling in her angry grasp as she glared down at him. "THIS is all you are!" She yelled down at him, the rage still coursing through her like never before. She laughed loudly and bitterly at him. "You had to come for me through Bo and now this is all you get." She smirked cruelly down at him, the rage now twinkling gaze that held a darkness that match any hungry vampires'.

"You can kill me, but this won't be over." The vampire informed, lapping at his own nose blood. "Not by a long shot." He added with a grin.

Leah glared at him, the rage in her swelling up even more as she lurched forward, stomping on his groin with full force this time until she heard and felt his balls pop beneath her boots.

He yelled out very loudly in pain, screaming as he tried to calm himself back down, but it was clearly no use and she wasn't quite finished either.

"Leah, just STAKE him before his friends come looking for him." Toby sang in a 'duh' tone.

"Shut up." She snapped quietly, not daring to tear her eyes from the vampire as she crouched down and straddled his waist. Without any hesitation, she raised the stake in her hand and plunged it down in his throat.

He spluttered and gasped, the blood gushing out as he tried, but failed to scream or make any sound at all. His eyes were wide and he could only look up into hers as his whole body began to twitch in pain.

She held the stake in, keeping it there as she spoke. "I've heard of vampires that possess great strength." She informed him, her tone low and an unnerving sort of calm. "The vampire standing behind me," She said, refering to Hal, who was still staring in astonishment.

"I think he's probably one of them." She said, refering to her previous sentense. "But you. You're nothing. You couldn't even defeat me." She stated with a look of sympathy in her eyes as she stared down at him. "Goodbye, Connor. Oh and by the way, it's been by far a fucking pleasure." She ended rather angrily, roughly removing the bloody stake from his throat and instantly plunging it into his chest, though to his heart and out the other side of his back.

+

Hal watched her from the living room window.

She had been sitting out there alone on that bench for hours now and he didn't know what to do about that, but he for some reason he felt as though he should do something at least.

Annie slowly approached with baby Eve resting soundlessly on her shoulder and stood beside him. "Maybe you should go talk to her or something." She suggested rather hesitantly. "Oh, I don't know anymore." She sighed tiredly.

Hal glanced at her, seeing that she looked tired and a ghost that looked tired was never a good sign. "But why me? I'm clearly her least favourite." He noted, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? This chick totally digs you, mate. You're in! You're lucky I have Yvonne, 'cos otherwise the A-Dog would be ALL over THAT. Get what I mean?" Adam, the teenage vampire quickly interjected. He and his Missus had been baby sitting in return for a weekend's stay before they passed on down to Cornwall for a summer holiday.

Annie rolled her eyes back, ignoring Adam, who replied by throwing himself onto the sofa next to Tom in a huff and a sulk.

"I think given her trouble with vampires, you might be able to understand where she's coming from there, Hal... Look, she doesn't hate you, she just..." Annie trailed off, growing awkward rather quick.

"Doesn't like me?" Hal offered rather casually, clearly just trying to humor her.

Annie huffed.

"Look, if she won't even speak to Toby then what makes you think I'll have any luck?" Hal asked, trying to make the irritated ghost understand where he was coming from.

Annie stared at him for a moment, clearly cooking something up in her mind before she finally responded. "I'll give you a whole week off of Eve's rota."

Hal stared blankly back, clearly shocked by her bribing him before he finally responded, but not without a shameful sigh. "Okay, fine." He mumbled under his breath, quickly making his exit to hide his shame.


	14. All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is it. I'm all alone. I have nothing."

Hal closed the front door quietly behind him and then slowly began to approach Leah, who was still sat alone on the bench in the front garden. He paused, glancing over to the windows only to see Tom and Adam with their faces pressed nosily up against the glass.

He glared at the, shooing them off hastily. Adam glared back, flipping him off immaturely before retreating away from the window, followed hesitantly by Tom, who slowly backed away, pulling the curtains back in place.

Hal glanced back at Leah and slowly made his way over, approaching up behind the bench. He walked around to the other side and sat down, again being careful to leave enough space between them. He still didn't know what to say exactly, so for the moment he just kept silent, hoping she would at least be grateful for his company, though he highly doubted it. "I came to cheer you up... I think. I don't know. I'm not really good with emotions... Or women." He began rather hopelessly, though it actually managed to earn a ghost of a smile that was gone as quickly as it appeared.

He thought that maybe he was finally getting somewhere. Maybe.

"He's..." She started, though hesitating she managed to carry on. "He's really gone." She said more to herself, as if it was finally sinking in. "This is it." She said, nodding to herself as she gazed down helplessly at her blood stained boots. "This is it. I'm all alone. I have nothing."

"You have Toby, don't you?" Hal offered rather pathetically, though it was through good intentions. He actually did want to cheer her up. He wanted to see a real smile on that face, just once.

She snorted. "Yeah. But even that's only a matter of time before he finds his door and leaves me as well." She shook her head, trying to hold back her tears in front of the blood sucker. "You don't understand. Bo was the only one. I know this is gonna sound weird, but I loved him like a mother would love their son. He was like an extension of my soul, if there was ever such a thing." She explained, her voice as pained as her gaze and expression.

Hal could do nothing except listen and let her vent, which she clearly needed to right now. He just hoped she didn't get violent like he could sometimes... Though that was all in the past now.

"He was the only one in the family that never looked at me like I was just some freak that they didn't truly recognize. It was almost like they were waiting for something bad to happen whenever I was around." She shook her head, chuckling bitterly to herself before standing up and wiping her the tears roughly away with the back of her hands.

Hal stood up instantly beside her, concern and dread filling his expression. He also wanted to know what she meant when she said that her family looked at her differently, but her shrugged that nagging question off, for now. "Where are you going?" He asked, the look on his pale face passing through his tone.

She glanced up at him, glaring slightly, but more to herself. "I've got a dead werewolf to bury." She stated, the tenderness of the topic showing loud and clean through her bitter tone.

+

"You didn't have to do this, y'know?" Leah huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to watch Hal and Tom digging out a grave in the patch of grass hidden under a large oak tree in the closest cemetery to Leah's house that they could find, which was only a fifteen minute walk away, thankfully.

"Iss no problem." Tom said, smiling kindly up at her as he continued to dig. "I used to do a bit of grave diggin' anyway, so iss no trobble."

Leah gave him the best grateful smile she could muster up in her current depressed mood as she began to tap her foot anxiously, her eyes darting from the boys digging to the bag with Bo's body in it.

Hal rolled his eyes at Tom's pathetic bragging as they both stopped digging and hopped back out of the grave, the vampire doing so more graciously.

"No." Leah stepped in front of them, cutting them off from reaching for Bo. "I'll do it." She said softly, giving them both a pleading look.

Hal and Tom shared a quick wary glance before inevitably giving in with a nod each and then both stepping back.

It was then that a new voice sounded through the night-filled graveyard. It was loud and the Manchurian accent was even louder and clearer even just by hearing the one name he called out. "Leah,"

Leah, Hal and Tom glanced up and over just a few yards only to see Bo standing right there in front of them with a big goofy grin smacked across his face, his body free of any bruising or blood and back to it's normal lean and muscley form, though he was only clothed in a pair of blood covered boxers.

Hal and Tom glanced over to Leah, who just stared out in shock, looking rather pale before both glancing back over to Bo in a little less shock, but more dread.

Bo's grin only widened. "What? Didn't fink I was gonna miss me own funeral, did ya?"


	15. You Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did I do?"
> 
> "You died."

Hal and Tom just stood there rather uselessly, glancing between each other and then back to the awkward and slightly shocking scene.

The first thing Leah felt, more than anything was anger and she was never one to hold back her emotions, ESPECIALLY the angry ones. Without a word, however, with a glare plastered across her face, she stormed right up to Bo and punched him roughly on the shoulder.

Bo stumbled back a little, but quickly caught his footing before glancing up at her in shock. He scowled. "What -- OW! Leah!" He yelled childishly when she smacked him in the chest with a little more force.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She screamed at him, continuing to smack him all over.

It quickly turned into a weird cat fight, both siblings slapping at each other, Leah with more determination on hurting Bo, who was mostly just trying to fight her off.

He shoved her slightly and quickly backed away, putting enough space between them. "What did I do?" He squealed with a rather innocent expression.

Leah glared at him, the tears now beginning to brim at her eyes before she mumbled out her reply. "You died."

+

Once again, Hal found himself standing at the living room window, peaking out from the curtains. He'd been watching Leah and Bo sitting on the bench together for at least an hour now and to him it didn't look like much was being said or had been said.

He still didn't know if he should fully trust their new "friends", but he couldn't ignore that nagging in the back of his mind. He was curious, he had to know more and he didn't know why, which only bothered him all the more.

+

Bo smiled up at the full moon, determined to end the horrible silence. "At least I don't have to worry about transforming anymore." He stated, noting to himself that this would be the first full moon twelve years that he wouldn't become the wolf.

"Glad you enjoy being dead." Leah grumbled under her breath, not even bothering to look at the ghost.

Bo glanced at her, a small scowl creeping onto his face to cover up the hurt. Leah was never so cold and bitter towards him, but he knew that he deserved it, so he just took it, suffering in silence, which he was used to doing by now, what with being cursed for most of his life and all. "C'mon, Lee-Lee," He chirped, trying to lighten her mood, but also knowing that he'd probably fail. He could always sense her emotions for some reason and now that he was dead it was no different, he still felt her in his heart. He had always had a love for her that transcended anything beyond any human capabilities, he knew that much. To just be in her presence was always enough for him.

"Just go away, Bo." She sighed tiredly. "I can't deal with all of this right now, so please... Just, just go."

And that's exactly what Bo did, though hesitantly, but he knew that's what she wanted, what she needed right now.

+

"Are you alright?" Hal asked, knowing how pathetic his attempt at conversation sounded, but not knowing what else to say.

Leah managed to tear her clouded gaze away from the glass of gin she had been tossing around in the half empty glass for the last half hour; this being her fifth glass. "I wish I could say I'm medicated. How're you?" She droned out, glancing over at the vampire.

Hal slowly walked into the kitchen, taking the opposite seat at the breakfast table. "I suppose I'm not as down as you, by the looks of it." He stated honestly through a sympathetic gaze, seeing how tired and rough she looked, but oddly still somehow beautiful... "What!?" He snapped in his mind, though realizing immediately that he had blurted it out aloud. How could he be attracted to her!? This was VERY bad!

"What!?" She yelled, jumping in fright.

Hal quickly collected himself. "Nothing. Sorry."

Leah stared at him with an odd look on her face for a few seconds before shrugging his outburst off, not really caring right now anyway. She glanced back down into her half empty glass before raising it and finishing it off altogether with a huff. "I can't even get drunk. I hate my life right now." She groaned dramatically.


	16. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Demon in a human body."

"Why do you hate vampires so much?" Hal asked after a moment too much of awkward and rather depressing silence. "I know they've done terrible things to you. Vampires do terrible things to lots of people, all of the time. I should know." He paused, once again (even after all this this time) fighting off the flash backs of his horrid history. He would never, COULD never forget. Not a single moment, which absurdly; he thought was beautifully cruel, the perfect punishment. "It's more than that." He noted, his gaze suddenly full of intrigue.

Leah stared vacantly back for a good minute or two before finally huffing her reply out. "Vampires are a paradox." She stated simply as she poured herself another full glass of gin and sipped it straight, not once taking her hazey, but still focussed gaze on the vampire sitting opposite her.

Hal said nothing, knowing that she still had more to say and she certainly did.

"Demon in a human body." She grunted, glaring slightly, though he didn't know if it was actually directed at him even with their eyes still locked. "You walk in both worlds and you belong to neither." She said, her tone low and rather threatening.

Hal knew that this was being directed at him now, but he still kept silent, letting her finish. He knew that it wasn't personal to him, he knew that she didn't trust him, because of what he was and he didn't blame her. He didn't trust her, because he didn't know what she was and she clearly wasn't human. She may not have been a threat to baby Eve, but she may cause other threats in the future that Hal wasn't willing to deal with on top of keeping himself in check as well as keeping Annie happy, going to work with Tom and protecting Eve. It was just all getting a little too much, even for the elder vampire.

Leah took another big gulp of gin before speaking again, this time her eyes glued to her glass. "I can relate." She said, her tone low and weak as she took another sip.

Now Hal was confused and it showed. "What are you talking about?" He questioned softly, not wanting to set her off again, but also kind of a little bit of not wanting to upset her.

"Oh, come on." She chuckled bitterly, glancing back up at him with a look of disbelief. "You've seen what I can do." She said. "And I can see ghosts. Vampires hate me more than they hate werewolves and the werewolves are all scared of me. I'm obviously not human. Not fully anyway."

"Hang on a second;" Hal was still a little lost. "Werewolves are scared of you? How do you mean?" He was starting to get that bad feeling deep down in his guts again. This all seemed vaguely familiar to him and he wasn't liking it one bit.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused by his sudden odd question.

Hal knew this was going to sound weird, so he just asked anyway. "Do they runaway, cowering with their tails between their legs or do they become more submissive in your presence?"

"You know what I am?" Leah asked.

Hal glanced at her in shock for a moment. She was clearly a lot brighter than she seemed.

Leah smirked bitterly at his reaction, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "When you're like me, you pick up on things a whole lot quicker. Especially when people are scared." She explained, noting the oddly pale look of dread creeping slowly across his face.

"I can relate." Hal replied, returning the tiny smile she gave him.

Leah sighed tiredly. "Hal, if you know what I am -"

"I have a theory... Well, a couple... Maybe." He admitted, though very hesitantly. He couldn't looking her in the eye anymore, that much was clear. Instead he glanced down at his laced fingers and awkwardly twiddling thumbs. He so wished he had at least one piece of his domino set to fiddle with instead, it might have made him look a little less like a freaked out nut job.

Leah nodded, ready to hear his theories. "Just tell me. I can handle it."


	17. The Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is the "Destroyer"?"

Hal continued to hesitate for the time being. He wasn't sure if she really could handle it. "Didn't your parents ever tell you about your real family?" He asked, clearly trying to stall.

Leah could see what he was doing and scowled slightly, answering his question anyway. "What'd you think?" She asked back, her brows raised in the same sarcasm that her tone held. She sighed, shaking her head. "I told you, all I ever got from them were the odd, but constant looks... And to answer your previous question; they kinda do a little of both. The werewolves, I mean. Sometimes they run away and sometimes they're submissive, but only when they're the wolf." She quickly added, clearly urging him to tell her what he was thinking, this theory of his.

Hal stared back at her for a few moments, thinking it over to himself before finally letting out a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine." He said, giving in. "But you're not going like what you hear." He added as a friendly warning.

+

Hal stared after Leah as she stormed out of the house, slamming the front door loudly behind her. He started to feel a whole lot more dread as he wondered what the hell he may have just actually done. If his theory was right about her, they were in a whole lot of trouble.

Annie walked up beside the brooding vampire, glancing between him and the front door. "What happened? What's wrong with Leah?" She asked in concern for the younger woman, though she looked more shocked after her storming out without another word to anyone.

Hal stared at the front door as he replied in a low, dreaded tone. "She didn't like what she heard."

Annie frowned disapprovingly. "Hal," She said, both hands on her hips. "WHAT did you say to her?" She asked, her voice stern.

Hal hesitated, knowing that if he told the truth, he would surely suffer for it. "I..." He huffed loudly in defeat before giving up. "I told her that she could be the Destroyer..." He explained, his tone low as he glanced down at his shoes.

Annie stared at the vampire for a few moments, noting the audience behind them.

Tom and Adam had stood up from the sofa, tearing themselves away from Family Guy on the TV just to watch the scene about to unfold.

Yvonne rolled her eyes at the boys, sitting on the middle bar stool with baby Eve fast asleep in her gently rocking embrace.

"You..." Annie couldn't even get her head around what the hell Hal was actually talking about. The vampire was known to babble on sometimes, most of those times being a cover up for him not tearing out someone's throat and drinking them dry. She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start from the top, shall we?" She smiled sweetly, managing to remain calm as always. "What is "the Destroyer"?"

\+ 

Leah slammed her front door behind her, still angry from the absurd pile of crap that Hal had sprung on her. "Toby?" She called out, throwing her keys and wooden stake in the key bowl and hanging her jacket up before walking into the living room to see the ghost passed out and snoring loudly on the sofa in front of the TV.

She snorted to herself in amusement, walking over to him and kicking his shin on purpose as she walked past and over to her usual lazy boy seat right in front of the TV.

Toby jerked awake with a loud and rather unattractive snort of his own. He seemed dazed for a few moments as he slowly sat up. "What time is it?" He asked, seeing the Sun peaking through the drawn curtains.

"Eight-twenty-five." Leah replied vacantly, lighting up a cigarette and inhaling it deeply as she stared aimlessly at the TV.

Toby noticed how tired and rough she looked, more than usual and it concerned him. She'd obviously been out all night as well and she only ever did that when she was upset or angry about something. He figured it had something to do with Bo, but with Leah he could never be too sure. Using his long legs to his advantage, he slowly reached over and affectionately nudged her legs with his left foot. "Love you." He sang quietly, smiling softly at her.

Leah managed to force out a small smile, but mostly to make him feel better over his attempt to cheer her up.

His smile widened as he leaned back on the sofa, still staring at her. "Where've you been?" He finally asked, knowing that she knew it was coming, too and much to his surprise she answered.

"I was at Annie's house until 11 and then I felt like getting wasted." She stated simply, not taking her eyes off the TV, though she had no interest in actually watching what was on it.

Toby nodded, though he knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "You seen Bo since then?" He asked a little warily.

She hesitated at just the sound of his name, staring bitterly at the TV. "No." She replied, her tone low and vacant again.

"He came here last night. He was looking for you." Toby stated, looking for a reaction, any reaction.

"Well, I hope you told him to get lost." She stated boldly back without any emotion on her face before stomping her cigarette out in the ashtray and storming off once again.

Toby sighed. "Not exactly." He said to himself.


	18. My Leah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's just Leah. My Leah.

Leah stormed up the stairs and was about to go and have a good little sulk in her bedroom, when she stopped in front of Bo's, who's door was on the opposite side of the landing. She slowly opened the door and wondered in, rolling her eyes as she immediately noticed all the boxes full of Bo's possessions. "Lazy shit." She commented under her breath -- they'd moved into the house a couple of weeks ago and he still hadn't bothered to unpack properly, typical.

He hadn't even got the chance to live here properly either, which only made Leah's mood all the worse as she thought of all the little things that her brother couldn't do anymore, even the most mundane of things. Every time she thought like this, it was like finding his beaten corpse all over again, that sinking feeling of realisation.

While she was snooping around his room absentmindedly and alone, she finally let her tears of mourning slide slowly and silently down her cheeks. She picked peered into one of the boxes, stacked on his desk and pulled noticed all his old diaries he wrote back in his childhood.

She smiled softly to herself, picking up the box and walking over to his bed. She placed the box on the bed, sitting down beside it as she pulled the first diary out.

\+ 

"It was nearing the end of the eighteenth century," Hal decided to start from the top as Annie had requested.

Yvonne had dragged Adam out along with the baby for a walk in the park, knowing that anyone looking for Eve would not recognize or even look twice at them, because Adam wasn't really all that well known at all with his own kind.

Annie and Tom sat on the sofa, with Hal standing in front of them as he explained himself.

"I was in Mongolia at the time and one night I came across a small Mandarin temple." Hal hesitated at the following part of the tale, but knew he had to continue. "I was alone, tired, hungry... There were thirty-four of them..."

Annie looked rather concerned by the thoughts and flash backs that seemed to plague the vampire. She knew where this story was going. "Let me guess; they asked you in and said "do some damage"?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, though there was sympathy and also understanding in her subtle gaze.

Hal smiled bitterly to himself, nodding slightly. "They were religious Monks, so yes, they welcomed me in with open arms..." He replied, trailing off again.

"Ya killed 'em all, didn't ya?" Tom asked, his tone glum rather than it's usual childish chirp.

Hal glanced at the violent, but oddly still innocent young werewolf. The sad and ashamed look in his eyes said it all as he nodded slowly.

"Okay, but how does this have anything to do with Leah?" Annie asked, trying to move off of he dark subject. She'd made Hal promise her never to her anything about his past or about the terrible man he once was. She didn't want her opinion or thoughts of him to change. She didn't want to be afraid of him, because she really liked him. He had already become a loyal friend to her and she appreciated him more than he knew, though, she didn't realize just how much he admired and looked up to her.

"After I'd killed them, I hid in the temple for a few days just until I'd regained some strength and while I was there I had a little look around to help the boredom and I found a Latin inscription hidden behind a curtain down in the cellar. I couldn't read Latin back then, but when the other Old Ones came for me, Mr. Snow -- he's one of the eldest of us --" He informed quickly, seeing the confused looks on both their faces. "When I showed him the writing on the wall, he took a look at it and he didn't like what he read."

Annie glanced up at him, her eyebrows raised and her expression full of dread as she posed her next question. "W-well, what'd it say?"

+

"’It is not Thee, it is She alone’."

Leah read it out loud to herself for the fifteenth time and it still made no sense at all to her.

The pages of this last of Bo's diaries was full of this nut job babble and towards the end pages it only got worse.

Leah frowned, one part catching her attention. "’I know she knows there's something wrong. She's noticed the way they all look at her. I don't believe anything they say for a second’."

Though she was still deeply confused, Leah couldn't help smiling and sharing a little chuckle with herself as she read the last part.

She's just Leah. My Leah. My short, annoying Leah - shit! She's coming!


	19. My Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes. Thank you, my Lord."

"Leah," Leah's head snapped up at the sound of her name being softly called, her eyes instantly landing on Bo.

He stood in front of where she sat on his bed, his gaze trailing from his sister's, down to what was resting in her lap. "You've been reading me diaries!?" He exclaimed rather angrily, glaring back up at her.

She stared blankly at him, her tone as vacant as the last time she saw him. "I didn't think you'd be coming back." She stated, slowly closing the diary and putting it back in the cardboard box that sat on his bed beside her.

He scoffed slightly. "Yeah, well you're the one that told me to leave ya alone." He retorted, clearly upset by that, but using sarcasm to cover it up.

"You're right." She replied simply. "So why exactly are you here now?" She asked, arching a sarcastic brow back at him.

+

"You're sure?"

Toby hesitated for a moment, though finally decided to tell the truth, knowing that he'd regret it otherwise. He nodded glumly. "I'm sure."

The elder vampire grinned at him, looking absurdly like a child that had just been told all their birthdays and Christmas' would be coming at once. He nodded at the ghost in approval before waving his hand dismissively. "Go now." He said, turning away and slowly walking off.

"Yes. Thank you, my Lord." Toby babbled, his fear showing more than he'd like as he nodded in return.

"Oh and Toby, keep an close eye on her for now." The vampire murmured before disappearing completely as he retreated back into the darkness.

+

"What's the matter - vampire got your throat?" Leah asked sarcastically, rising to her feet when Bo didn't answer her. She stood in front of him confidently, though she always was more confident than her little brother even though he towered over her and could probably even over-power her.

"My unfinished business, I obviously have some." He finally answered, knowing the reaction he would receive.

"You want me to help you..." She nodded in realization, wearing a bitter smile. "So you just can't wait to leave me, is that it?"

"What!? No!" He exclaimed, clearly outraged and also feeling a little wounded that she could think such a thing. He sighed in defeat. "Look, we both know that everything that happens was meant to happen. It was just my time. You've said it yourself, it's like the domino effect." He tried.

She glared. "But we have a choice. That's the difference. We get to choose when the dominoes will fall." She explained, her tone softer and sadder as she stared up at him through glazed eyes.

He sighed softly, staring back down at her. "Sometimes that choice gets taken away from us." He said, reaching up and placing his hand gently over her left cheek.

She sniffed, blinking away her tears quickly and stepped away from his touch. "Fine. Whatever." She said. "I'll help you find your stupid door." She agreed finally when he shot her a confused look.

He finally managed to break a smile, though it was a ghost of one really. "Thank you." He replied sincerely.

"On one condition;" She added quickly.

He frowned, clearly confused again and hesitated for a moment. With Leah, she could literally be asking anything. He sighed in defeat once again, giving in, like he knew he would anyway, like he always did. "Okay..." He said warily, nodding slightly.

She smiled triumphantly, glancing over her shoulder and back over to the box on his bed full of his diaries before glancing back up at him with a determined look on her face. "I think you have some explaining to do."


End file.
